1) Field
These embodiments relate to transmission systems of the type used to change from an input speed and torque to a differing output speed and torque.
2) Discussion of Related Art
Transmission systems are often used in, for example, electric actuators.
Disadvantageously, transmission systems may require several stages to achieve a desired ratio. These multiple stages may add weight and cost to the transmission.